


Lolita

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Beardy Professor Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Grad Student Darcy, academic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Steve leaves himself unguarded for a moment and realizes he may have a problem.





	

The pencil scratched across the surface of the paper, hurried strokes deftly blending curved lines with straight, an image taking shape. There had just been something about the way that Darcy tipped her head in fascination during lecture that had Steve’s fingers twitching the whole time, longing for his pencils. He’d wanted to capture it. The angle, the expression, the way the light had filtered through the room and cast parts of her face in shadow.

“Hey, punk. You going to ultimate tonight?”

Steve’s head snapped up as Bucky plopped into the seat across the desk from him. He had no idea how long his friend had been there and it worried him. He slowly shifted, covering his sketch with his fisted hand. Hoping his momentary weakness wouldn’t be discovered.

“Uh, yeah. I gotta submit the answer key for my test though, so I was gonna be a couple minutes late.”

“Okay.”

They lapsed into what normally would have been comfortable silence, Bucky pulling out his phone and scrolling from where he lounged. Steve didn’t move a muscle though.

“Hey, you got any aspirin?” his friend asked, glancing up a minute or two later. Steve wasn’t really sure how long it was. Just that he wished it was over already. He’d been fighting off the urge to draw her for weeks. If he was being honest with himself, ever since he met her. Why couldn’t he just wait till he had gotten home at least?

“Seriously. I got a killer headache coming on.”

“Uh. Yeah.” He leaned to his left, making sure to keep his right hand where it was on the notebook while his other opened the desk drawer to fish out the medication bottle. But before he was able to grab it, the notebook was suddenly pulled away from him. His first instinct was to fight for it, snatch it back and hide it, but that would just make an even bigger deal out of something that shouldn’t be any kind of a deal in the first place. So after a half-aborted reach, he simply sat back, tossing the pencil on his desk before crossing his arms and waiting for the inevitable questions.

“Not bad. Who is she?”

“No one. Just a sketch.”

“I don’t know, she looks kind of familiar.” Bucky turned the notebook and squinted. “Wait a second!” he exclaimed. “It’s that girl Nat was checking out last week when we crashed the end of your lecture.”

“Your wife was checking her out?”

“Checking who out? I thought you said it was just a sketch.”

Steve sighed, uncrossing his arms as he sank lower in his chair, staring up at the ceiling instead of the happily nosy face in front of him.

“She’s a student. Darcy Lewis.”

“Darcy, huh? I thought that was a guys’ name.”

“It’s her name.” he paused, but he was already in it if Bucky knew at all, so he might as well be honest. “I swore I wasn’t gonna be a creep about it but I don’t think I’m succeeding.”

“I don’t know, she didn’t look like a typical undergrad. It’s not exactly a Lolita situation taking place.”

“Since when are you throwing literary references around? You been hanging out with Dr. Fandral over in the English department again?”

“Hey, he’s the one that challenged my superiority at squash. Not my fault I had to trounce him.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but quietly hoped this could successfully change the subject. When Bucky tossed the sketchbook back on his desk without another question, the relief he felt was palpable and he worried it showed on his face.

“Speaking of superiority,” Bucky said, either not noticing his friend’s discomfort or purposely ignoring it. “You’re going to the national frisbee championships next month, right? You know we have to defend our honor against those Princeton schlubs.”

Steve sat up a bit, scratching at his jawline through his beard.

“I don’t know, man. I was hoping I could, but I have to give test to my history 101 class the day before and I won’t be able to have them graded by the deadline if I go.”

“Why not get one of the TAs you usually think you’re too good for to help out?”

“No good. Even if I trusted any of them, Maria’s already booked them all to help prepare for the interpretive communication exhibit the next week.”

“Tell Dr. Hill she’s a real killer of your social calendar.”

“Oh, yeah, sure thing. I’ll just go tell my boss to stop cramping all my plans.”

Bucky chuckled, no doubt picturing the scene, but then he sat up. “Wait a minute. Didn’t you say you had a grad student auditing your class? You could probably throw a few bucks their way and they could help out. They’d already know the material”

He stilled, not coming up with any easy way to answer that and maintain any dignity.

But at his silence, his friend already knew the answer.

“Shit. Lolita is the grad student?”

Steve didn’t need to respond before the office was filled with raucous laughter.

He was totally screwed.


End file.
